Trouble
by ProudPiratePrincess
Summary: A set of oneshots about Shika/Tema, maybe some AU later.
1. the thing is

Hello guys, this is my first story so bear with me. English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for all the spelling and grammatical errors. This is going to be a collection of short stories about Shikamaru and Temari. Well, anyways, enjoy!

P.P.P

**Description:** Shikamaru und Temari spend the afternoon doing paperwork together. He just wanted to look briefly at her, to see how far she already got. But… once his eyes fell on her, he couldn't look away.

I own nothing!

**Shot one: the thing is**

_"Don't Panic." ― Douglas Adams_

It was one rainy afternoon in Konoha and our two favorite ninjas were in the library doing some paperwork. There last mission went well, just the administrative stuff was keeping them from going home. Or in Temaris place: go to the apartment Konoha has set up for the Sunan ambassador. Sitting on opposite sits of each other, there share a long table together, full of books, sheets of paper and empty take-away boxes from the ramen-shop.

"I cannot believe that we're not even halfway through this!", Temari cried out, closing her eyes briefly out of frustration.

Shikamaru just sighs, sharing the sentiment. This day was the epitome of boredom. The weather was shitty, the paperwork bothersome and he knew that he would be forced to do a lot of housework once he arrived home. Troublesome day.

Temaris day hadn't been much better. The only difference being, that after she arrives at the apartment, there'll be an idiot brother to take care of. Kankuro was also in town because of a mission that wasn't related to hers.

She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice and cared what happened around them. In the few minutes that passed his eyes had wandered across the room (out of boredom) till they fell on her. He didn't want to stare. He just wanted to look briefly at her, to see how far she got. But… once his eyes fell on her, he couldn't look away.

He just couldn't. There was something, he just could not ignore. Something… he couldn't quite name. Something he had not yet seen in his life. _God_… this was troublesome.

As she moved her hand slowly to her face, removing a strain of golden hair out of her line of view, he looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Why the hell hasn't he seen it before? Why know, when they were doing boring administrative stuff? And what, for Kamis sake, should he do next? Now that he's seen it, he couldn't ignore it. This thing was too big to ignore.

He looked back over to her. She was chewing on her bottom lip. He looked away again. Cursing himself.

Damn. He was a genius, wasn't he? He would figure this out. Somehow.

Damn. This will result in chaos. That's the only thing he was sure of.

Damn.

Okay, stay calm, Shikamaru, you can do it! Know think, how do other troublesome females react in these situations? His mother would look like she didn't care at all and command him to do something about it. Tsunade-sama, also a troublesome woman, would probably shout something. Or give him orders. Ino would scream. Scream like a banshee and probably cry and wave her hands hysterically up and down out of nervousness. And Temari? What would she do? How would she react? Would she cry? Shout? Scream? Not react at all?

Was it even worth it?

What would happen, if he didn't say anything at all? If he would just keep his mouth shut? Maybe better that going through something that troublesome and awkward.

"Nara."

Damn woman, interrupting his train of thoughts. He didn't look up but continued starring blankly at the scroll in front of him. "Hn?"

Just ignore me, woman! Ignore me. I'm not here. Ignore me. Nothing interesting here. Don't look. Stop it! Don't stare. I'm not sweating. Stop staring!

„Is everything alright?", she asked. Shikamaru had never heard her voice concerned like that. So his head shot up. Eyes wide. Stuck by lightning. The shock evident in his face. Not only because he never thought this woman capable of any other emotions other that anger toward him, but also because she made him look at her again.

Damn.

He had to do it now.

"Hellooo? Are you sleeping with your eyes open or something?", Temari asked.

"Uh, no.", he said. "Listen, there is something, I have to say to you."

She waited, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"What is it?"

Shikamaru looked up, again. Determination in his eyes. He catches her gaze. These teal orbs full of confusion.

"The… t-the thing is… I… I, eh… I just…"

„For heaven's sake, Nara! What is it?"

"Isawabigblackspidercrawldown yourkimono!", he blurt out. His eyes closed and shoulders dropped as if an imaginary load had been lifted from them. Finaly. He said it. It wasn't that bad, was it?

When he opened them again, he saw Temari, slowly striping down her Kimono. The silk slipped down her shoulders and fell down to the ground. He saw smooth, tanned skin. And then he fainted.

"Urgh, Idiot. It's just a spider.", said the kunoichi removing the insect from the left strap of her black top.


	2. a nice time

Aaaand round two! Enjoy! (I own nothing.)

P.P.P

Description: Temari comes home late just to be botherd by her brother's remarks. This calls for revenge.

**Shot Two: ****a nice time**

_"Harry was left to ponder in silence the depths to which girls would sink to get revenge." ― J.K. Rowling_

Kankuro hated staying in Konoha when his sister was here too. Normally, when he was assigned a mission here, he would meet up with some of the ninjas (like Kiba) at night and enjoy the booze and pretty girls. With Temari here with him? Haring the same apartment? No such thing. It was half past ten and the only thing he did do since he came back home was watching TV.

Thinking of the devil… The apartment door opened and in came a very happy Temari, wearing a not-so-subtle smile. Kankuro, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV, glanced at her as she enters. A frown began to crease up his brows, as he noticed her light mood.

„So? How went your date? ", Kankuro asked, scratching his ear. Trying and failing at sounding bored and uninterested.

The smile slipped off her face, immediately replaced by a frown. "Not a date, Kankuro."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

"Shut it or I'll make you."

"I'm just stating the obvious."

Temari was leaning against the doorway arms crossed in front of her chest. She laughed at this. "Please! You couldn't state the obvious if someone pointed it out for you!"

"Why so livid? Did I hit a nerve? Let me guess… that lazy kid left you high and dry. Am I right?"

She made a very unfeminine sound between a growl and a barely suppressed cry. A lot of unpleasant thoughts crossed her mind. Not unpleasant for her, but for her dear brother, who would end up a bloody plump on the street if he continued with this shit. Saying she went out with that crybaby? _Please! _Don't make her gag! Her brother would have to learn that as much as he liked to tease her, as much she liked to kick his butt! Instead of knocking him and his smug little grin out cold, an idea formed in her head.

The corners of her mouth turned upward. Heh, this would be good.

"You know…", she said, "actually we had a really _nice_ time."

He snorted, changing the channel from the daily news to a spots show. "I bet you did. What did he let you do? Stand real close to him? Breathe down his neck? Maybe even hold his hand?"

She waited a bit, not immediately responding, so that he could think he'd won the argument. But he _so_ didn't. The next thing was not something she normally did. But that just shows how good of an actress she could be.

She sighed. It was not a bored of annoyed sigh, oh no, it was the ultimate girl-in-love sigh.

The head of her brother, who had started to look at the TV again, whipped around, starring at her. She could swear she heard his neck crack. Temari was holding onto herself know, knees buckled, swaying a little, unsteady on her feet. The eyes of her brother were popping out.

It took all her strength not to laugh at his stupid face and concentrate on being serious.

Then, in a breathy voice, she answered his question: "He ravished me."

There was a moment of silence.

"H-HE **WHAT**?"

* * *

_Next day_

"Oy, Choji, morning!"

"Good morning, Naruto."

"So, what's up? You're also here to eat ramen? Or why're you sitting here with the biggest grin on your face?"

The one spoken to sat on a bench in front of the ramen-shop, munching on a bag of chips, starring aimlessly at the street grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat. Before any kind of respond came out of Choji, a blond Woman stepped out of the noodle restaurant.

"Eh, Temari-san, you're in Konoha?"

"Hello Naruto, nice to see you again.", she greeted him, then turned to Choji. "Did they pass again?"

Choji noded.

"Eh? Eh? What passed?"

Instead of answering, the blonde woman sat down on the Bench. Naruto kept starring at the two of them. Then, there it was. Far away, at the End of the street, there was a small dust cloud forming. It turned into a bigger dust cloud, as it came moving towards them.

"YOU…. LITTLE SHIT! YOU'RE DEAD! I **KILL** YOU!"

WOSH! They run pass them. Down the street. Gone.

Naruto starred at the scene, then at the two ninjas on the bench with open mouth. "Wasn't that you Brother, Temari-san?"

"Un."

"Chasing after Shikamaru?"

Choji snickers.

"Un."


End file.
